


Smack dat

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hits Harry by instinct during a fight and everyone is mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack dat

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

         Harry wasn’t entirely sure what came over him in that moment. They were arguing about moving in together- they’d been dating for a year and a half, and they wanted to live together. The trouble was, Harry didn’t want to leave Louis. Zayn had made a catty comment that Harry just didn’t want to stop ‘banging’ Louis, and Harry just…reached out and slapped him.

         He didn’t mean to- it was just instinct. When Zayn had suggested that Harry was cheating on him, was sleeping with Louis, he felt so angry that he slapped him. Zayn knew that he and Louis were best friends, and Harry had expected Zayn to respect their closeness, not insinuate that they were only close because they were sleeping together.

          Harry hadn’t expected any of this to happen, but what he expected least was for Zayn to launch himself at him, clawing and screaming wordlessly.

           “Stop! Stop!” Liam walked into the room only to see the mess, and he moved in to hold Zayn by the shoulders, trying to hold him away from Harry. “Stop it!”

           Zayn continued thrashing, landing a scratch on Liam’s jaw that started bleeding after a few moments. Finally Zayn stopped, breathing heavily.

          “What the hell?” Liam exclaimed, pushing Zayn into a chair and turning to Harry. “What happened?”

           “I slapped him and he got mad.”

            “You slapped him?” Liam asked incredulously. “What for?”

            “He got angry because I said I still want to live with Louis, and then he said that I’m cheating on him with Louis.”

          “Zayn…” Liam said, turning again. “Just apologize for saying that, and Harry, apologize for slapping Zayn.”

        “Sorry,” Zayn muttered.

        “I’m sorry,” Harry said, crossing his arms. He looked at Liam, about to ask if that would do when he noticed the bloody mark on his face. “Oh, god, Liam, are you okay?”

        He started rummaging around for a bandage, triumphantly handing him one after a few moments.

       “I’m really sorry that our fight got you hurt,” Harry said, eyes downcast.

         “I really don’t care about a scratch,” Liam said. “Just promise you won’t hit each other or accuse each other of things again.”

        They both agreed and Liam stalked out, sticking the bandage on and complaining to himself about the drama of the band.

         “I am sorry,” Zayn said. “I really didn’t mean it.”

          “I know,” Harry said. “I just reacted without thinking.”

          Zayn stood up, hugging Harry tightly. “I hope that never happens again.”

         Harry tucked his head into Zayn’s neck, smiling. “I think a fight was inevitable. But hopefully it’s a one-off.”

          “We won’t let it happen again,” Zayn said, kissing the top of Harry’s head.


End file.
